Married Life
by Calem de Vaniville
Summary: A Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics fanfic - based on the episode "Jorinde and Joringel". This is a sequel to the episode. Jorinde and Joringel decide to get married after their adventure.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Jorinde, Joringel, or Clarissa and her mother. They are property of Nippon Animation. I do, however, own some of the characters, such as the character's respective families._

_This is another story based on the anime Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics. It's an old series that used to be on Nickelodeon. Jorinde and Joringel was my favorite episode, so I decided to write a fanfic for it. I thought that I would write a sequel to the ending. This will detail the wedding of Jorinde and Joringel._

_The food at the feast is inspired by the food of southern Germany._

_If you want to watch the episode yourself, it's on YouTube in three parts._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**MARRIED LIFE**

Once upon a time there were two young lovers named Jorinde and Joringel. They had previously been on an adventure. A witch had turned Jorinde into a nightingale and taken her away. Joringel went on a quest to save her. He managed to save Jorinde from the witch - and he disabled the witch's magic. He freed all of the other maidens captured by the witch.

Now that Jorinde was safe, Joringel decided that he wanted to marry her. After he had guided her out of the woods, he explained the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you," said Joringel. "If only I had heeded your warnings about the witch's castle, none of this would have happened."

"It's okay, Joringel," said Jorinde. "I'm not mad. What's important is that you saved me."

He also had to explain him kissing Clarissa, the girl he had met in the woods, but Jorinde forgave him for that. He told her that he would never kiss another girl again - other than his mother.

"Do you still want to marry me?" asked Joringel, fearing that Jorinde would say no.

"I most certainly will," said Jorinde. "We'll get ready for the wedding."

Joringel walked Jorinde home. Then Joringel went home to his parents and told them. They expressed how much they missed him.

Joringel's parents, Emmerich and Verena, were both delighted. They had already seen Joringel's three older sisters get married, and they were glad that Joringel, their youngest child, had found someone as well.

The house that Joringel lived in was a typical peasant house. It had only two rooms - a main room and a bedroom. Joringel would play with whatever meager toys he could afford in his room, though he preferred playing outdoors.

Emmerich, a tall man with long light brown hair, a mustache, and blue eyes, walked over to Joringel and hugged him. Verena, a woman with red hair in a bun and green eyes, scratched Joringel's head.

"We're very happy for you, son," said Emmerich.

"We'll make preparations for the wedding," said Verena.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Joringel.

Emmerich and Verena remembered that Joringel had been missing. They saw that he looked very tired.

"You've been gone for days," said Verena. "I think you should go to bed early."

"I guess I will go to bed," said Joringel.

"In the meantime," said Verena, "I'll make your wedding outfit. I had bought dark green cloth from a merchant last week. I've also got black tights and a black undershirt for you to wear. Your father will make your hat."

"You won't need to you do any field work for a while," said Emmerich, "I talked to the foreman."

Joringel went in his room. He took off his tights and shirt, and he changed into his nightshirt. Then he got under the covers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Jorinde had gotten home to her mother. She lived alone with her mother. Her father had died a few years ago, and she had no siblings. Jorinde's mother, Ottilie, was so excited to see her daughter.

Ottilie, who looked like an older version of her daughter, embraced her.

"Jorinde!" she said. "I missed you so much. I had been told about the whole thing. You had been held captive by that horrible witch for days. I was so worried."

"No need to be worried, Mother," said Jorinde. "Joringel has promised to marry me. And the witch is gone forever. We need your help to prepare for the wedding."

"I'll be glad to help," said Ottilie.

The next two days were busy. Ottilie sewed Jorinde's dress. The cooks created all sorts of food. A feast was to be prepared for the young couple, who were both barely sixteen. Joringel told a messenger to seek out Clarissa and her mother. He also invited the other maidens who were held prisoner by the witch.

After three days, the wedding was on. Everyone gathered at the church. Joringel stood at the altar, dressed in a green tunic, black tights, and a black undershirt. He had a green hat with a black feather on it.

Jorinde walked down the aisle, with her veil carried by two of Joringel's nieces. She had on a blue gown and a pink cap with a veil.

"You look lovely," said Joringel.

"Thank you," said Jorinde.

Jorinde and Joringel took their vows, and the priest pronounced them man and wife.

Afterwards, there was a great feast held. Jorinde and Joringel sat under a banner. There was plenty of food - there was chicken, sausages, schupfnudel, sauerkraut, knodel, and for dessert, dampfnudel with strawberry jam. There was beer to drink.

"This all looks delicious," said Joringel. "I could eat the whole banquet!"

"Joringel," laughed Jorinde, "don't be such a glutton."

"Don't worry," said Joringel. "I'll share with you."

Jorinde and Joringel both ate a lot of food, but of course, Joringel ate more food than Jorinde. Jorinde laughed when Joringel let out a big burp, which he had to excuse himself for.

"I say, Jorinde," said Clarissa, "your new husband has quite a big appetite. But what he likes best is strawberry pie."

"I know," said Jorinde. "I should make it for him once we move into our new cabin."

"We've got a new home?" asked Joringel.

"Yes," said Jorinde, "My uncle died a while ago and he left us his cabin. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will," said Joringel.

"It's a nice, spacious cabin," said Jorinde. "It has plenty of room for any future kids that we might have."

"I would love to have kids of my own one day," said Joringel.

"I would too," said Jorinde.

For the next few days, Jorinde and Joringel prepared their new cabin for living in. Joringel even hung up his old swing on the nearby tree so he could play on it.

One Saturday evening, Joringel was swinging on his swing. He was trying to go really high. He looked around at all the scenery. He saw the river going into the distance, the fields where he worked, and the woods. Joringel was really enjoying himself.

Then, his wife called him.

"Joringel!" said Jorinde. "It's getting dark! Do you want to come inside?"

"Of course, dear!" said Joringel.

Joringel jumped off of the swing and went inside. He felt kind of tired, so he walked over to his bed. He took off his shoes and hat and climbed inside the covers.

"I have a surprise for you," said Jorinde. "While you were out playing, I made you a little something."

"I can't wait to see what it is," said Joringel.

Jorinde walked over with a pie.

"I know how much you like strawberry pie," said Jorinde, "so I made one for you. We can share it."

"Thank you, Jorinde!" said Joringel.

Joringel got out of bed and went to the table. Jorinde followed him to the table. The two of them dug into the strawberry pie.

"This pie is delicious!" said Joringel.

"I'm glad you like it," said Jorinde. "Is it as good as your mother's?"

"I think it's even better than Mom's!" said Joringel.

"Thanks," said Jorinde.

"I really enjoy being married to you," said Joringel. "It makes me very happy."

"It makes me happy too," said Jorinde.

**THE END**


End file.
